Ukrainian State
The Ukrainian State is a country in Eastern Europe. It borders Russia to the northeast, the Don-Kuban Union to the southeast, Romania to the southwest, Galicia-Lodomiera (part of Austria-Hungary) to the west and White Ruthenia to the northwest. Important notice: This page contains lore relevant to the upcoming Eastern Europe rework, and it may not reflect the current in-game setup that well. The ultimate goal, to eventually fully transpose the changes made to the lore in-game, still stands. This lore also may not be final, and some minor changes may occur. History Following centuries of rule under the Russian Empire, Ukraine became independent following the "Peace of Nations" at Brest-Litovsk. Under German pressures that culminated in a coup by Pavlo Skoropadsky, what initially began as a socialist inspired Ukrainian People’s Republic saw an inexorable transformation into an authoritarian Hetmanate, which was essentially a mechanism to support the interests of landowners. The day of the coup saw the adoption of a new constitution and Skoropadsky’s assumption of the post of Commander in Chief of the military. Press censorship was instituted, a new supreme court was established, and all the reforms of the previous government were reversed. The Hetman became the highest law of the land. After a failed attempt to unite the moderate parties of Ukraine, Skoropadsky drew up a new cabinet consisting of loyalists. At first, this new government struggled to establish effective economic policies by itself. This would not be remedied until direct German economic assistance was approved by the Kaiser. While many initial social policies also failed, the new Ukrainian government quickly won international recognition as the legitimate government of the region. Multiple universities, archives, museums and institutions of the like were established across the nation. In the initial years of Skoropadsky’s regime, strikes in the fields and the factories were common. Ukraine in the early 1920s was little more than a massive agrarian state, producing a huge amount of food. Help would arrive in the form of loans and agricultural assistance. Germany did not just wish for Ukraine to act as the “borderlands” of the Reichspakt, but also as the breadbasket of Mitteleuropa. Funds began to pour into Ukraine to increase the agricultural output of the nation as early as 1920. By 1930, the Ukrainian State was producing enough food to feed Germany’s economic block. Ukraine would supply Mitteleuropa with millions of tons of wheat, barley, beets, and honey. Despite the massive agricultural boom, industry in Ukraine still struggled. While some prospective German businessmen gladly built factories in cities such as Kyiv and Odessa, the majority of the nation remained stuck in a perpetual agrarian state. The majority of the nation worked as farmers, and those not lucky enough to own their own land, worked the land of others. However, some industrious Germans have begun to write up even more ambitious plans for industrialization. However, the more Germany propped up the Hetman, his military, and his rich landowners; the more animosity was felt by the peasants and workers. Many began to once again support socialist politicians, such as the previously deposed Symon Petliura. Petliura garnered a large powerbase from disgruntled individuals in Western Ukraine, where poverty was much more rampant. Petliura and his Social Democratic USDRP party promised land reform, democratic institutions, and an end to the German domination over the Ukrainian economy. Those who did not turn to Petliura’s promises of democratic reform, chose other paths to follow. Some supported the more radical preachings of Oleksander Shumsky and his Borotbists. Shumsky promised a peasant’s uprising to establish a socialist Ukraine, complete land redistribution, and an expulsion of the German elite who ruled over Ukraine. Politics Hetman of Ukraine: Pavlo Skoropadsky Head of the Rada of Ministers: '''Dmytro Ivanovych Doroshenko '''Foreign Minister: Serhii Shelukhyn Economic Minister: Anton Rschepezky Minister of the Interior: Ihor Kistyakovsky Ukraine is dominated by what is essentially a military dictatorship. As Hetman of Ukraine, Pavlo Skoropadsky has assumed a number of prestigious roles. By law, Skoropadsky is the Commander-in-Chief of Ukraine’s Armed Forces, the cultural head of Ukraine, and Ukraine’s top legislator. While technically an elected position, Skoropadsky gets to enjoy the role of Hetman until either his resignation or death. While Ukrainian law allows for the impeachment of an elected Hetman, the sheer number of loyalists Skoropadsky has packed the courts and the Rada with will certainly not allow for that. The official party of Ukraine is the Vseukrayinska Natsionalistychna Partiya (VNP), or All-Ukrainian Nationalist Party. The VNP was established by Skoropadsky shortly after his ascension to power, and revolves around him entirely. Loyalty to the VNP is often rewarded handsomely in Skoropadsky’s state. Loyalty to Skoropadsky and his party is taken into consideration in the military, courts, legislature, and even in business. However, some dissent still lies in the VNP itself. Many believe the powers of the Hetman to be too absolute, and have begun to push for minor democratic reforms while still trying their best to toe the party line. While these VNP reformers would never try to challenge the rule of Skoropadsky himself, many wish to open up more local elections, and lift restrictions on other political parties. Economy The third strongest economy in the Reichspakt, Ukraine has enjoyed a higher level of autonomy over her Eastern European neighbours. Considered the breadbasket of Mitteleuropa, Ukraine produces the majority of the alliances’ grain. Exported on ships built in her large shipyards, Ukraine also enjoys a profit from shipbuilding. These ships are destined both for her own export market, as well as others. And because of this flourishing export market, Ukraine has received a large amount of assistance from Germany to grow her agrarian economy. But agrarian she remains. However, industry has begun to grow in major cities like Kyiv and Odessa, and plans to continue industrial expansion in Eastern Ukraine and Crimea have been drawn up. Military Army Among the countries of the Reichspakt, Ukraine is probably the one who can boast about having the largest army, after the German Reichsheer. Germany has spent a considerable amount of time meticulously grooming the Armed Forces of the Ukrainian State (Zbroyni Syly Ukrayinskoyi Derzhavy or ZSUD) with the goal of modernizing it. Following the establishment of the ZSUD, the German Empire began to flood the nation with German made equipment. Rifles, trucks, and even German produced tanks began to replace the Russian and Austrian equipment originally used by the rag-tag forces of the ZSUD. By the mid-1930s, Ukraine was producing its own rifles, trucks, and even tanks Navy The Ukrainian Navy, stationed in Sevastopol, consist mainly of old and outdated Russian ships. It comprises one battleship, one heavy cruiser, three light cruisers, one destroyer and three submarines. Air Force The Ukranian Air Force consist of only one squadron of interceptors. Foreign relations Ukraine is part of the Reichspakt Military and Mitteleuropa Economic alliance. Germany: On the world stage, the German-Ukrainian Alliance seems to be one of the strongest in the world. The two mingle in almost all affairs. Trade flows freely between the two, their militaries drill together often, and there is even a law in the Ukrainian Rada currently going around to declare “Ukrainian-German Friendship Day” to be a national holiday! However, behind the curtain, Skoropadsky is nothing more than a puppet of the Kaiser. A puppet with loose strings, but a puppet nonetheless. Two camps exist in the mind of the Ukrainian peasantry. Some see Germany as the savior of Ukraine; that without them, an Ukrainian state wouldn’t exist. The Entente would’ve rather Ukraine stay a subject of Russia, and the Bolsheviks were not to be trusted. However, another mindset in the nation is that Germany is simply another master to serve, and that Ukraine is not truly free. Bielarus: A common thread can be found between Ukraine and her northern neighbour. The two nations maintain friendly dispositions, with all the perks that come with such a relation. Trade is active and people can travel between the two nations with ease. Don-Kuban Union: Ukraine has many issues with her Don Cossack controlled neighbour. Both Ukrainian nationalists and certain factions in the Kuban Host have pushed for unification, a process Don Hetman Krasnov has prevented time and time again. Every perceived crime against the Kubans in the nation further rallies Ukraine to push Germany for an intervention to “protect the Kuban minority.” A request Germany often ignores. Poland: As the two major Reichspakt nations in Eastern Europe, Ukraine and Poland have been stuck in a cycle of political one-upmanship for years. Specifically over the future of Galicia. While this feud is not violent, it has caused many headaches for the German Empire. However, Ukraine and Poland have greater enemies to worry about, and are more than willing to work together against them. Lithuania: A frequent purchaser of Ukrainian crops, and another member of the Reichspakt alliance, Lithuania has kept good relations with Ukraine. Russian Republic: Since the end of the 1st Weltkrieg, tensions have cooled between the Ukrainian State and the Russian Republic. However, many factions in the Russian Republic have the citizens of Ukraine very worried about the future. Kingdom of Romania: While peace was maintained between the two nations, the issue of Bessarabia is still a hot button topic in both Ukraine and Romania. Both claim the territory, but due to the Treaty of Bucharest, Romania has de jure power over the region. At the moment, both nations have agree to demilitarize the border, hopefully preventing any future conflict. Ottoman Empire: There is very little conflict between Ukraine and the Ottoman Empire. While the London Straits Convention still stands, Ukraine is allowed to have its Navy in the Black Sea. However, if this fleet were to grow too large, it may begin to worry to Ottomans. In addition, the Ottomans historically have been concerned for the status of Tatars in Crimea, but the Ukrainian State has given them little reason to worry. Commune of France: Ukraine, as a member of the Reichspakt, shares an animosity of France with Germany, but this hatred is further deepened by their harbouring of Nestor Makhno, the “bandit leader of the Black Army”, currently wanted in Ukraine. Ukrainians are even further shocked to hear that Makhno is up for election in France, and the idea of him leading an entire nation deeply worries many.ru:Украина Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Mitteleuropa Category:Monarchies Category:Reichspakt